Capacitors both store and discharge electrical energy quickly. In storing or discharging, electrical energy is transferred through subcomponents of the capacitor. Inefficiencies such as poor conductivity between subcomponents can result in undesirable performance. Poor performance includes undesirable heating, or undesirably slow charging or discharging. Compensating for poor performance in some instances translates to a capacitor that is undesirably upsized. Capacitors and other power sources can benefit from improved performance, which can at least enable cooler operating, smaller capacitors.